


Rosewood: Team Sparia - The secret is out

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Series: Rosewood: Team Sparia - The Show [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 1 minute of Truth, Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship anniversary, Love Story, Reunions, Secret love, Team Sparia, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: After a year or so apart, Spencer invit her friends to celebrate their 15th anniversary of friendship but one last secret will be reveal for better and for worse.
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Aria Montgomery
Series: Rosewood: Team Sparia - The Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. 1 minute of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> After a few months of absence, I'm back.
> 
> RennyWilson request a little Sparia story… To be honest… I don't know how to do little… :D
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy this "little" story about our favourite liars.
> 
> With Honesty and no lies,  
> T. HW.

It had been more than a year since the liars had met all together in Rosewood. Aria was travelling, capturing the beauty of Europe with her camera since her divorce with Ezra. Hanna was enjoying her life with Caleb and their son, Aidan in Rosewood where she opened a second clothing shop dedicated to kids. Emily and Alison gave themselves another chance after their divorce. The blond woman accepted to come back to Rosewood, but after a few months, the two women decided to move to Chester. The weight of the past was too heavy to bear especially for Alison. Emily stayed as the swimming team coach at Rosewood High, and Alison found a job as an assistant teacher at Hollis College. And for Spencer, the story was very much different. After graduating from Law School, she gave up on the Hastings & Hasting legacy and disappeared. She was sending news here and there without explaining why she gave up the opportunity of a life.

So, when the four other liars received an invitation by Spencer herself to celebrate their 15 years of friendship, the women didn’t think twice, and all jumped on the train. Hanna was the one who offered to meet at the cabin. It used to be Toby’s, but Spencer’s ex-husband offered it to Caleb and Hanna as a wedding gift. They wouldn’t be bothered by anyone and Alison wouldn’t feel oppressed to be in Rosewood centre.

Emily and Spencer arrived first; Alison would be late because of a late-night lecture at Hollis. Hanna volunteered to pick up Aria at the airport. The young author and photographer was coming back from Firenze, where she was supposed to capture the beauty of the Italian Renaissance era.

“Hanna told me that you and Alison were finally settled in Chester. How are the kids?”

“They are with my mother for the weekend. They enjoy their new room and especially the huge garden where they decided to play football with our new neighbours’ kids.”

“Wait? They aren’t too small for that?”

“Oh, they are. But Tyler, our neighbour’s son, is eight and promised us to make sure that the twins become the new Joe Montana. And you, where have you been?” Emily added while preparing the food.

“I needed to travel around. I’ve always been at school or working or hoping for A to give up on me. Now that I’m free from school and A, I needed to explore my freedom.”

“Last time I heard you were in England visiting Aria.”

“It was Ireland, I stayed for a few days before visiting a friend in Paris. I even offered Aria to come with me, but she said that she would only go to Paris when her heart would feel loved again, with the right person. I just came back from Montreal this morning.”

“Hanna and Alison will be so happy to see you. Hanna always mentioned you when we speak on the phone. She always has admired you.”

Spencer felt kind of guilty. She has left her friends and family behind, but she needed to find who Spencer really was. She needed to find her true self away from being Melissa’s sister, the friend of the girl who went missing, the inmate, the straight-A student. She needed to understand who she really was outside all these mirrors she was forced to look into.

Anyone here? Look who I found?” A voice said from the door.

“Aria! Hanna!” Emily screamed happily.

Spencer smiled from the kitchen table where she was still seating. Aria smiled back while Emily was hugging her tight. Hanna invited Spencer to join the group hug. The young Hastings hesitated before accepting the invitation. She had to fight hard to control her tears. She hugged her friends as if they would be no tomorrow.

They decided to have a drink on the couch while waiting for Alison, who sent a message to Emily as soon as she finished her lecture in Hollis. They talked about their life, here and there, but Hanna couldn’t help noticing the silence of Spencer. Usually, the young Hasting was always the one who had stories to tell, but the brunette seemed lost in her thoughts, fidgeting with her bracelets.

“Hey, Spence. Everything ok?”

“Hmm? What?” Spencer mumbled, surprised.

“Hanna asked you if you were ok?” Aria intervened softly.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired. I have a lot going on, but I’m fine. Promise.”

Hanna and Emily took it, but Aria wasn’t blind and knew that something else was going on. Spencer wouldn’t talk about it in front of everyone. She needed to separate her from the group. When she realised that Emily was about to check on the food in the oven, she took her chance.

“I should take my luggage out of your car, Hanna. I don’t think the wine would appreciate to stay out in that cold. Spence, can you give me a hand?” Aria added getting up from the couch.

“Yes, of course.”

The two women got out of the cabin to Hanna’s car. Once Aria was sure that they weren’t visible from the cabin’s windows, she flung into Spencer’s arms who instinctively hug her back. The smaller woman could feel her friend trembling in their embrace. She didn’t move but tried to show support to Spencer, whispering soft words to her ear. The young Hastings seemed to relax little by little.

“I’m sorry,” Spencer mumbled; her face hidden in Aria’s neck. “I don’t know what happened to me. I…”

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. We talk about this in Ireland already. I’m here for you, no matter what. Remember?” Spencer nodded, and Aria continued her speech. “Good, because you’re the one who invited everyone, and I don’t want you to be the only one who does not enjoy this little adventure. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just got scared. Everyone has a stable life and the family they wanted, I… I don’t have any…”

“I stop you right here! You are an accomplished woman who refused to be defined by her last name or the expectations of her family! You went your own way even if it meant losing your parent’s blessing. It’s bold and courageous. You are a model for a lot of people around here.”

“After tonight, I’ll go and talk to my parents. They need to understand that I don’t need them to be happy, but I hope to have them in my life anyway. I think my mother would come around.”

“I’m sure. She misses you a lot even if she pretends otherwise when your father is around.” Aria said with her kindest smile. “Feeling better?”

“A lot.”

The two women were so much in their little bubble that they didn’t realise they had an audience. When Aria slipped from her friend’s role and kissed Spencer softly on the lips, Alison couldn’t help smiling, leaning against her car.

“Once again, I’ll have to keep a secret!” Alison said to announce her presence.

Spencer and Aria jumped back as if they were struck by lightning. The smaller brunette turned bright red while her secret lover tried to formulate an excuse. Alison laughed before hugging them strongly in her arms.

“I won’t say a word. I’m happy for you, girls.” Alison added before dropping a kiss on her friends’ cheek. “Let’s go inside, I don’t trust Emily with my dessert. She almost burned the kitchen the other day.”

The three women returned into the cabin. Aria dropped her luggage in a corner and took back her place on the sofa. Spencer seemed to relax, and Hanna was already attacking her with her last gossip about Rosewood and the surroundings. Alison went and saved her lover with the pecan pie.

“So, what do we do, tonight?”

“Don’t look at me, Hannah!” Emily said, letting herself drop on the couch next to her friend. “I’m not the one who summoned everyone.”

“What? I wanted to see all my friends at the same place without legal cases or funeral. I thought that our fifteenth anniversary would be a good idea.”

“If we are really celebrating an anniversary, we need to play dumb games! With alcohol, it would be…”

“Hanna! Really??” Alison intervened when she saw her friend taking the empty beer bottle abandoned by Emily. “We aren’t horny teenagers, anymore.”

“Talk for yourself. Have you seen my husband? He is hotter than a Californian Summer. I’m horny just by imagining him, here.”

“Eww. Sorry, I’m not interested. I have an incredible woman who pleases my heart and soul.” Answered Emily kissing her lover.

“Same.” Whispered Spencer with a shy smile hidden in her glass of wine.

Four heads surprised turned toward Spencer who pretended to focus on her drink. Alison was smiling, knowing deep down the reason for Spencer’s intervention. Aria was worrying for her friend who minutes ago was scared to reveal her secret. Emily and Hanna were so clueless that it was almost enjoyable to watch for the young Hasting.

“Why are you all looking at me like this?”

“Spencer, you just say “same” to Em’ answer!”

“Yeah. Same! I’m not interested in your husband anymore.” Spencer said with a proud smile. “I tried, wasn’t for me at all.”

“Yeah, hilarious, Hasting! But you’re lying.”

“I’m not! Come on, Han’! Why would I lie to you?”

“Fine. If you are not lying. 1mn of truth then, like in the old-time!” Hanna concluded, sitting on the coffee table in front of Spencer.

Aria tried to find some support in Alison’s eyes without success. Emily didn’t try to stop Hanna. She wanted to know if Spencer was, once again, keeping a secret. Spencer, on the other side, seemed perfectly fine with the challenge imposed by the young Marin. She straightened herself on the couch and stared at her friend.

“Emily, the clock!”

“Hanna, really?”

“What? I want to know! I thought we said, no more lies, no more secret, last time we saw each other. So…”

“Top!”

“Did you lie about why you said “same”?”

“No, I didn’t. How did you get Kristen Stewart on your last runaway?”

“Caleb’s mother. She knew someone who knew someone. Plus, she loved my new collection, so it wasn’t hard. So, did you fall in love with someone who isn’t Toby Cavanaugh?”

“Yes!”

“Who?”

“Nope, my turn. Where did you really lose Caleb’s grandmother wedding ring? And don’t say it was while paragliding with Caleb in New Zealand, last year? We know it’s not.”

“Fine. After paragliding while being super drunk on a beach in New Zealand. Don’t tell Caleb I told you, guys. His mother wasn’t really fond of the news.” Hannah grunted, looking at her hand. “How dare you?”

“Is that your question? I’m daring anything that’s the game, honey.”

“Spencer!”

“What? It wasn’t your question? Ok! Ok! fine. I’m listening, what is your question?”

“Who is the person you fell in love with?”

“Times up!”

“No, no, no! Emily you…”

“Sorry, Han’. Time’s up.” Emily answered, showing her the time on her phone.

Alison was about to offer a second round of the game. She wanted to play against Aria. The young DiLaurentis promised the girls to never tell their secret, but they never said anything about asking questions about it. She was about the play when Spencer stopped her. She seemed determined to say something. She asked Hanna to move from the coffee table so she could be in front of Aria.

“Is there a problem, Spence?”

“Not at all,” Spencer whispered softly, taking Aria’s hand in hers. “Ari, I know what you said in Ireland and again tonight, but I can’t keep it secret. I can’t hide it any longer. I’m so ready for all of this. I love you so much that I want to scream it on every roof of every country we had, and we will visit together. I want the world to know how lucky I am to have you in my life. How lucky I am to have a place in your heart and life. I know that our lives are kind of wild and fucked up most of the time. But I want to believe in our future. I want to believe that this year we had together is only the beginning of a long and beautiful adventure. So, Aria Montgomery, would you make me the happiest and luckiest woman of the world by becoming my wife?”

The silence invaded the room. Spencer could look away from Aria who was holding back a sob with her hand on her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was enabled to say a word, surprised and shocked by the situation. The only answer that she was able to give was a shy but firm nod. Their friends were shocked. Was it tears in Alison’s eyes? (the legend says: It was allergies.) Spencer was smiling shyly, but deep down she was starting to think that Aria wasn’t on the same page, she was searching for the strength to get up and leave when a soft and familiar pair of lips crashed against hers.

“Yes, a thousand times, yes!” Aria sobbed, crying in Spencer’s arms.

The young Hasting let her lover snuggled against her. She did her best to comfort her, whispering soft words in her ear. Aria was smiling like a kid on Christmas through her tears. She never felt so happy in her life. The most important people in her life were gathered and had witnessed her real and honest happiness for the first time in a very long time.

Spencer took her hand and slowly put the ring where it belonged. The young Montgomery was staring at her new ring, forgetting the world around. It was discreet and sparkling, sophisticated and wild, soft and strong, just like her.

“Wait, I feel like I missed a complete season of Rosewood: Team Sparia – The Show! Since when you are together? I mean together enough to get married. I thought you were in love with someone, Spence.”

“Oh, Hanna. I am in love with someone. I’m in love with Aria. I dropped my pretended life for my honest and passionate adventure around the world with her.”

“Wait you went to Europe for Aria?” Emily intervened, shocked. “I thought it was because of Toby’s return. Because you couldn’t stand working with your parents in…”

“Coincidences. I just couldn’t live away from Aria. When she left for Europe, I couldn’t forget our goodbyes when we brought her to the airport. I couldn’t live, work, or even think. I needed to know, so…”

“You dropped everything, crossed the world without even knowing if she would love you back,” Hanna asked afraid to not understand again.

“Exactly.”

“So, what happened?” Alison said with a happy smile.

“You want to tell them?” Spencer asked, looking at Aria as if she had hung all the stars in the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Blue Danube Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go down the memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of the story.
> 
> Take care of you  
> With Honesty and no lies,  
> T. HW.

**_A Year and a few weeks ago, somewhere in Austria, Europe._ **

_Aria was lost in the old streets of Vienna. With all the stories she heard about this place thanks to her mother, she couldn’t not stop in Austria on her journey through Europe. She had already visited some beautiful sites in the North of Europe with her parents back in her teenage years, but she wanted to see more and captured the essence of each town, each country she was visiting. Tonight, she had one particular place in mind: The Castle of Schönbrunn. She had heard a lot about it by her mother but also by Spencer. She promised her friend that she would try to bring back in her luggage a beautiful shot of the castle for her. After talking with some locals and fellow photographer, apparently at night, you could get beautiful pictures of the place without too many people around._

_So here she was, kneeling in front of the castle trying to catch the best moment for the picture. Some locals, going home from work or out to party, were passing and then nothing. No one. It was the moment. She did the focus, right in the middle. Everything is perfect. She took a breath. Smile and took the shot. Even before she looked at the picture, she knew it would be perfect, she could feel it in her bones. When she looked at her camera, she felt her heart racing in her ribcage. It couldn’t be. She zoomed and yes. Here, in the middle of her picture, right where she focused her attention, was sitting on the ground, a smiling Spencer Hastings. When she looked up, her friend was already walking toward her._

_“Spence? What are you…”_

_“You really think that you were going to visit Sissi’s Castle without me? I’m the best tour guide in the world.” Spencer exaggerated, hugging her friend like there was no tomorrow._

“Wait, wait, Aria. How did Spencer find you in Austria? I know it’s smaller than the USA but…”

“Even on the other side of the ocean, I couldn’t pass a day without telling where I was or what I was doing. She just had to check on me to know where I was going to be when she arrived.”

“Ok, ok, we want to know. When did you guys kiss? Who kissed who first?” The romantic in Emily couldn’t wait to know the entire story.

“It wasn’t until the day after,” Aria said, dreaming.

_Aria was happy to see her best friend, even if she knew that Spencer was hiding the real reason for her visit. She would know soon enough. With the young Hasting, you just had to wait for her to be the right moment, and she would spill her guts out as if she was trapped by Wonder Woman lasso of truth._

_They visited Schönbrunn. Enjoy a walk on the river banks and eat some expensive chocolate cake because Spencer said it was mandatory or they wouldn’t truly enjoy all the beauty and secret of the city. At night, Spencer out of the blue offered to invite Aria in a small restaurant. It was an intimate and warm restaurant in the old part of Vienna. Not a lot of people knew about it, but the reputation stood for romance and privacy._

_Aria knew it was the time. She had to get ready to face Storm Spencer. The young Hastings was wearing one of her beautiful shirt-tie-vest combos that she got the secret. She was proudly smiling all the way down the restaurant, rambling about anecdotes, here and there. Aria was listening avidly, enjoying the sound of her best friend voice rolling between English, German, and French._

_The young Montgomery could feel that the closer they get to the end of their meal, tenser Spencer was. She tried to comfort her friend without success. They once again fought to pay the bill, but Spencer ended up winning their little war with a proud smile on her face._

_“Would you like to take a walk with me along the Danube? You could make beautiful pictures.” Spencer asked with a little bit of fear in her eyes and voice._

_Aria didn’t say a word. She just took her friend’s hand in hers and took the direction of the Danube. Their fingers staid intertwined the entire time. Time to time Spencer’s thumb was caressing Aria’s hand, looking for the little of courage, she needed to open her heart to her friend. In the end, it was Aria, herself who gave her the last drop of courage._

_“You know you can tell me anything, Spence? No one, here, can judge you. It’s just you and me tonight.”_

_“I know, it’s just…”_

_Aria pulled Spencer’s hand, inviting her to sit down on the bank of the river. Their feet were flirting with the water. Aria was looking to the sky while her friend was lost in the beauty of the instant._

_“I had all these words ready, an entire speech that I wrote and wrote again on the plane, but it is like everything had flown away in the immensity of the landscape around us. I’m speechless whenever I am next to you. My brain fries and my heart runs a marathon. I… Aria, I don’t know what it truly means, but I know that I can’t leave another day without you in it. I think I love you. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it. Ezra was a right guy and Toby, god was amazing, and he liked me, you know, but it was never going to work out because… Damn, yes! I love you. I’m so in love with you, I can’t think about anything or anybody, and I can’t sleep, I can’t breathe, I can’t eat, and I love you. I just love you all the time, every minute of every day. God! Lexie is right, it feels so good to just say that!” Spencer said, jumping on her feet ready to run away._

_“Did you just quote Grey’s Anatomy? You, Spencer quoting something that isn’t in black and white? Who are you? What did you do with my best friend?” Aria whispered, getting closer to her friend._

_“I… The show was running on the plane to come here. I… If you continue to come closer, I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.”_

_Aria came a little bit closer. Her eyes lost in Spencer’s, daring her to move. She took her hand and let their fingers interlaced again. They danced to the music of their heart beating in unison. Spencer let her free hand playing in Aria’s hair. She couldn’t wait any longer. She filled the space between them and let her lips stole a shy but full of feelings kiss. Aria forbad her to break it and kissed her back like there was no tomorrow._

_“How long do you keep that for yourself?”_

_“How long did “A” bring us back together?”_

_“What? This long? Why didn’t you say anything?” Aria said, shocked._

_“You had Ezra and then someone else, each time. Plus with “A” who was trying to break our heart and destroy our lives at every step, I couldn’t do that to you. I swear myself to always protect you no matter what. I failed you so many times that when “A” was gone for good, I couldn’t take you away from your happiness with Ezra. You were so happy.”_

_“I was happier when you were around. When you left with Toby, I realised that you took a piece of my heart with you. I felt empty, and Ezra had this obsession of having a family reminding me every time that I was failing him. So, when Nicole came back again in our lives, I knew it was time for me to leave, for good this time. I needed to put space between me and all the drama of Rosewood.”_

_Spencer hugged her, and together they cried in silence. Letting years of pains and secrets disappeared in their rivers of tears. For the first time in a long time, they felt free of a burden that was crushing their heart for years now._

_“Please stay with me.”_

_“But Ruth replied: “Don’t urge me to leave you and turn back. Wherever you go, I will go; wherever you live, I will live. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God.” Forever.” Spencer whispered in Aria’s ear with love and softness._

“Fuck, Spencer! I never thought you were the romantic of the group. Sorry Em’, but she stole your crown!” Hanna said, trying to hide her tears behind her jokes. “So, a year? Around Europe without us knowing?”

“And yet, we didn’t hide that much. I was even in a few of Aria’s picture on Instagram.”

“What? No way?” Alison said, already checking on Aria’s profile. “Where?”

“Santorini. The girl on the rock.”

“I love this one, it was so beautiful with the sunset behind.” Emily intervened, dreamy.

“Shit, that’s you! We can’t see your face, but it’s clearly you.”

“So, the friend in Paris. That was Aria?” Emily asked.

“No, it wasn’t. I went to Paris from Firenze, I had to stop to Montreal before coming here. To avoid arriving on the same plane as Aria. I didn’t want you to realise we were together before I was truly ready. I had to see some people in Montreal that why I only arrived this morning.”

“Wait? Aren’t Aria’s parents in Montreal for their wedding anniversary?” Hanna said, lost in the plot twist of Rosewood: Team Sparia – The Show.

“Maybe?” Spencer answered with a proud smile.

“You…”

“What? I couldn’t ask you to marry me without your parents’ blessing. So, I went to Canada to ask them before asking you.”

Aria kissed her lover without warning. She knew she was lucky to have found true love again, but she can’t help to feel luckier every day. Spencer was succeeding to surprise her at every step of their story. The road had been rocky and hilly, but they knew that the sun will continue to shine along their journey. No more impossible storm and uncontrollable fire, together they would be able to face everything.

**Love can move mountains… Theirs can cross oceans and reach the starry sky…**

**THE END...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RennyWilson for your request. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a review or a kudos.
> 
> Until next time,  
> With Honesty and no lies,  
> T. HW.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it…
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and reviews most of the time it's my only payment.
> 
> I'll be back soon, promise.
> 
> With honesty and no lies,  
> T. HW.


End file.
